The present disclosure generally relates to advertising on network accessible devices. As microprocessors have become more efficient, and network connectivity more prevalent, an ever increasing amount of devices now have internet or intranet enabled capabilities and features. With the network capabilities of network accessible devices, come opportunities for users to consume content, and therefore opportunities for publishers of content to advertise to these users. Advertisers are presented with ever increasing opportunities to reach their increasingly accessible consumers through a myriad of network accessible devices used by these consumers on a daily basis. As such, computing and networking speed typically play an important role in enabling advertisers to take advantage of opportunities to present advertisements as these opportunities arise.